The Caregiving Core (CGC) is designed to: 1) continue development and maintenance of a registry of family caregivers of persons with Alzheimer's disease and related dementias (ADRD) and a comparison group of persons who are not ADRD caregivers; 2) characterize CGC Registry members across time and across major phases of the caregiving trajectory (i.e., in the community, after long-term care placement, and after bereavement); 3) support development of interdisciplinary caregiving research locally, regionally and across Alzheimer's Disease Centers and 4) facilitate the evaluation of computer-mediated communication technologies as education and support interventions for caregivers. The CGC is organized into three functional units to achieve these aims: 1) Recruitment and Retention, which develops and monitors the CGC sample to ensure enrollment of adequate numbers of subjects in targeted subgroups; 2) Sample Characterization and Measurement, which initiates and manages annual assessments of subjects, edits and Caregiving Research Development and Facilitation, which conducts specific activities involving local, regional development of innovative multi-disciplinary research projects for external funding. The CGC is based on the premise that facilitating and enhancing the quality of research on caregivers and caregiving contributes significantly to the effectiveness of research on ADRD, particularly as it relates to health care delivery and policy. The data collected are provided to the Data Management and Analysis Core for computerization and construction of merged data sets of CGC and Clinical Core data for use by investigators. The CGC collaborates on recruitment with the Clinical Core, the Minority Recruitment Satellite, and the Education and Information Transfer Core to maximize participation of caregivers and persons with ADRD in ADRC-supported projects.